Flocon de neige
by Istalia
Summary: C'est cool le foot. Surtout avec des potes. Mais c'est encore mieux quand on gagne. Le truc, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il neige. Donc pas de foot tout court. Karin se rappelle une autre partie, qui s'est déroulée quelques mois auparavant...


Chronologiquement de la vraie vie, c'est mon premier OS écrit! on l'applaudit! (retard de publication sur ce site, car relecture&amp;corrections&amp;modifications...)

Disclaimer: Personnages et univers sont l'entière propriété de Tite Kubo. Après, ce que j'en fais...

* * *

Il neige.

Le terrain de foot est recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

« Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui » déclara une adolescente à son équipe composée de ses meilleurs amis. Un soupir général résigné accompagna cette déclaration

À l'image de son frère, Karin Kurosaki n'était pas très sociable. Ou plutôt, elle faisait tellement peur aux autres qu'ils évitaient sa compagnie, et comme elle ne faisait aucun effort pour aller vers eux, elle était fichée « associable ». Voire même « fille agressive/à moitié monstre/qui attaque tout ce qui bouge », pour les impudents qui avaient osé l'approcher pour lui faire des avances, à elle, ou pire, à sa sœur, Yuzu. Elle n'avait pas de pitié pour ces inconscients. La plupart s'en étaient tirés avec un magnifique œil au beurre noir et blessés dans leur fierté.

La plupart.

Il y en avait eu un qui avait fait très fort : non content de la suivre pendant des semaines, avoir essayé de pourrir sa relation avec les membres de son équipe, pour finalement la coincer dans une ruelle, traquenard dont elle s'était sauvée d'extrême justesse en lui fêlant plusieurs côtes au passage, il s'était vengé sur Yuzu.

La jeune fille leva son visage à la rencontre des flocons qui tombaient doucement du ciel avant de se déposer dans un frémissement imperceptible au sol. Elle ébaucha un sourire carnassier à ce souvenir.

Sûrement l'un des meilleurs de son existence. Du genre de ceux qui la suivraient même après sa mort, alors qu'elle était supposée perdre l'intégralité de sa mémoire, d'après ce que lui avait dit Rukia, la Shinigami qui séjournait régulièrement chez eux.

Yuzu avait été suivie à la sortie de ses cours un jour où Karin avait séché pour rejoindre son équipe pour un match non-officiel, mais tout-de-même important pour leur image de marque...

...

« Karin ! La passe ! » le cri la tira de sa rêverie. Elle et son équipe étaient menés cinq buts à deux, en ce jour presque trop ensoleillé où ils auraient accueilli avec joie un petit nuage. Heureusement qu'elle avait accepté de sécher le cours d'histoire pour leur venir en aide, sinon la défaite aurait été encore plus écrasante. Et cela, il n'en était pas question. Elle avait une réputation à honorer. Une passe à son coéquipier et elle accéléra vers le but adverse, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui renvoie le ballon qu'elle propulsa dans le filet d'un coup de pied rageur. Égalité !

Il restait environs cinq minutes de jeu pour marquer encore un but. Ils avaient d'un commun accord avec l'autre équipe, refusé une conclusion sur une égalité, de ce fait, en cas de match nul, ils se départageraient avec des tirs au but. Malheureusement, leur gardien habituel n'avait pas pu les honorer de sa présence, et ils s'étaient vus contraints de le remplacer au dernier moment par un ado tremblant qui ne savait pas encore s'il ressortirait vivant de l'histoire.

De plus, même si l'équipe adverse acceptait de continuer le match après la fin du temps, ils n'étaient absolument pas sûrs de gagner. L'équipe était à bout de souffle.

Karin serra les dents. La technique habituelle de faire passer le ballon jusqu'à la fin du temps ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois-ci. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils réussissent à marquer un dernier but. Un miracle comme par exemple le remplaçant officiel de leur équipe qui apparaissait parfois sans prévenir et disparaissait aussi sec.

Un mystérieux garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc intriguant.

Un adolescent aux yeux d'un turquoise fascinant.

Un Shinigami au reiatsu si puissant qu'il avait déjà attiré un Hollow sur ce même terrain et l'avait presqu'entièrement détruit (le terrain, hein. Le hollow, lui, avait été proprement désintégré).

Le remplaçant qui leur avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise lors de parties perdues d'avance.

Le miracle qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

« Karin ! Un miracle ! C'est Toshiro ! »

Bon, ben, miracle.

La jeune fille desserra les poings, et leva la main, demandant un temps mort pour effectuer un changement de joueur. Bien que surpris (à quoi servirait un changement à trois minutes de la fin?), l'arbitre accepta.

« Alors on se fait désirer, hein Toshiro ? Lui lança-t-elle en courant vers leur sauveur.

\- Je me souviens pas avoir dit que je viendrais à tous vos matchs » rétorqua le « miracle » en s'appuyant contre un des poteaux du but.

Karin eut un sourire en coin.

« Donc tu veux pas jouer ?

\- Si ! c'est pas de refus, j'ai pas eu le temps de me défouler aujourd'hui. Et vous avez l'air en mauvais posture. Débita l'adolescent un peu trop vite pour être crédible. C'est qui votre gardien ? Fit-il plus bas en se penchant vers le seul élément féminin de l'équipe.

\- Un remplaçant. Absence excusable. Voyage scolaire. Murmura la jeune fille en retour. Il super nul, c'est pour ça qu'on a encaissé tous ces buts.

\- Je vois.

\- Donc tu viens ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, ouais j'arrive », grogna Toshiro presque à contre-cœur.

Une fois de plus, Karin esquissa un sourire. Elle avait depuis longtemps deviné que le capitaine Hitsugaya venait jouer à chacun de ses passages sur Terre car il se sentait bien dans cette équipe et qu'il prenait plaisir à renverser les scores, à voir les sourires triomphants de leurs adversaires se muer en grimaces de dépit.

Un vrai sadique.

Comme elle.

L'autre indice qui lui laissait penser que sa présence sur ce terrain à ce moment-ci du match était tout sauf fortuite, c'était simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse, et qu'il était légèrement essoufflé, son corps d'emprunt fatigant plus vite. Il avait donc observé l'évolution du match de loin et était venu en courant tout en masquant son reiatsu avant de se mettre à marcher, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien joué gamin, bien joué. Mais pas assez encore.

Comme prévu, en trois minutes, Toshiro et Karin remontèrent le score et gagnèrent haut la main huit à cinq.

Après la poignée de mains traditionnelle, les deux équipes se séparèrent.

Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, l'équipe de Karin se dissout peu a peu elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Toshiro et elle. Appuyés contre le rambarde a sommet de leur colline favorite, ils contemplaient le soleil se coucher en silence. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant briser cette atmosphère magique.

Le coucher de soleil, à cet endroit précis de Karakura, était simplement fantastique.

Partant de l'horizon, les couleurs explosaient, embrasant les nuages qui avaient eu l'audace de se mêler au somptueux tableau.

Or, orange, corail, saumon, rose, fushia, magenta, carmin, pourpre. En un camaïeux de couleurs chaudes, l'astre du jour disparut.

Avec un léger soupir, Karin se redressa et attrapa le filet contenant son ballon de foot. Elle se tourna vers son remplaçant préféré.

« Va falloir y aller. Tu as quelque part où dormir ce soir ?

\- Non. Toujours pas. Il va falloir qu'on crée une résidence secondaire à Karakura vu le temps qu'on y passe. Ça nous éviterait de toujours squatter chez toi. Répondit l'intéressé en emboîtant le pas à Karin.

\- C'est pas faux »

Les deux amis n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'ils s'immobilisaient, identifiant le reiatsu de Yuzu en même temps. C'était un signal que Karin avait mis au point avec sa sœur, après lui avoir expliqué le principe. Si l'une d'elles était dans l'incapacité de communiquer et qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation de danger, elle devait libérer la totalité de sa pression spirituelle, telle une banderole signifiant « au secours ! Je suis ici ! ». Ce signal ne devait être utilisé qu'en situation exceptionnelle. En effet, comme tout Kurosaki qui se respectait, elles disposaient d'une quantité phénoménale de ce qui pouvait être comparé à un appât à Hollow. De ce fait, le drapeau était à double tranchant. Un ami comme un ennemi pouvait accourir.

Ne perdant pas de temps en explications inutiles, Karin s'élança, le filet contenant son ballon à la main, immédiatement poursuivie par Toshiro. Malgré son inquiétude, elle était soulagée de ne pas sentir le reiatsu d'un Hollow dans les parages. L'alerte était sûrement dûe à un problème plus... humain.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui lança :

« Laisse-moi m'en charger ! J'ai promis à ton frère de veiller à ce que tu ne sois pas blessée ! Reste-là ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation catégorique.

« Même pas en rêve Toshiro ! C'est ma sœur je te rappelle ! Ce signal de détresse, on l'a mis au point ensemble, c'est à moi qu'il est adressé. » conclut-elle en accélérant encore l'allure.

L'autre émit un soupir découragé. Finalement, il profita de son gigai modifié pour donner une impulsion supplémentaire à sa course et parcourut les toits à la recherche de Yuzu.

Il la découvrit rapidement, coincée au fond d'une impasse, la sortie bloquée par trois jeunes adultes à la mine patibulaire dont l'un était armé d'un couteau à l'aspect peu engageant. Les armoires à glace s'approchaient dangereusement de la sœur de Karin, leurs intentions ne laissant planer aucun doute. Pas étonnant venant d'une jeune fille timide et apeurée, totalement sans défense, qu'elle ait donné l'alerte. Dans son cas, c'était sans doute la chose la plus logique à faire.

Cependant, même si les brutes ne disposaient que de peu de reiatsu, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester impassibles devant la vague qu'avait déclenchée Yuzu. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à la regarder différemment, pressentant qu'elle pouvait disposer d'un pouvoir de destruction nettement supérieur au leur.

Pouvait disposer.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais exploité son potentiel qui aurait pu en faire une guerrière tout-à-fait honorable. À la place, elle était devenue la meilleure cuisinière de toute la ville et son curry était légendaire.

Un cri de la jeune fille sortit le capitaine de ses pensées : l'homme au couteau avait fait un pas menaçant vers elle. Toshiro se redressa.

_« Pas besoin d'un Zanpakuto pour les faire fuir »_

Le capitaine fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un long moment. Il sauta du toit et, du talon, il écrasa au sol la mâchoire de l'homme au couteau, laissant les deux acolytes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ils venaient tout de même de voir leur chef se faire aplatir en un coup par un gamin au cheveux décolorés qui avait sauté d'un toit de trois mètres de haut. Tout de même.

Toshiro soupira. Encore. Les deux humains restants n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance contre lui, ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte, et pourtant ils allaient tenter de l'attaquer. Il se mit malgré tout en garde, en remontant simplement les poings à hauteur du visage. Ça serait franchement la honte s'il abîmait son gigai contre ces deux adversaires. Il recula légèrement la jambe droite. Ainsi placé, il pouvait surveiller voire attaquer les deux montagnes d'un seul coup.

Les assaillants, instruits par l'expérience de leur collègue avançaient prudemment. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement le shinigami.

Il ne fut pas agacé très longtemps.

Un ballon de foot, envoyé depuis l'autre extrémité de la ruelle en avait frappé un de plein fouet avant de ricocher sur l'autre. Ils s'aplatirent dans un bel ensemble sur les murs de l'impasse.

Le capitaine de la dixième division abaissa sa garde, faute d'ennemis.

C'est à ce moment-là que ce qu'il craignait survint.

Un Hollow avait bel et bien senti la présence de Yuzu.

Hollow qui se tenait à présent derrière Karin, qui, projetée par la violence de l'impact du nouvel ennemi au sol, avait volé à quelques mètres avant de heurter l'un des murs et de s'y immobiliser.

Toshiro avala un Soul Candy et se jeta, katana en avant, vers le nouvel ennemi. Lequel teint environ un dixième de seconde face à la vitesse du capitaine.

Il rengaina son Zanpakuto et se précipita vers Karin qui s'était redressée et se massait le crâne avec une grimace. Toshiro poussa un discret soupir de soulagement : les hurlements d'indignation de son frère ne devraient durer que dix minutes.

Le Shinigami se redressa devant la jeune fille et lui offrit une poigne secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, Karin se dirigea vers sa sœur. Après vérification, Yuzu n'avait rien. En revanche, l'examen des... restes des trois hommes s'avéra plutôt intéressant.

Trois couteaux de bonne facture, bien coupants, dont l'un avait déjà fait coulé du sang (travaillant à la clinique de leur père, les deux filles pouvaient reconnaître le fluide vital rien qu'à l'odeur) ainsi que des papiers d'identité. Et trois portables.

Karin crut s'étouffer en reconnaissant (non sans mal) le visage de son dernier admirateur qui prenait déjà une très jolie couleur violacée.

Un sourire de pur sadisme s'étala d'une oreille à l'autre de la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi, Toshiro, vous en faites quoi vous à la Soul Society, des gens qui se vengent sur les proches de leur précédente victime parce que leur coup à échoué ?

\- Euh ça dépend...

\- De quoi ?

\- Euh, par exemple de si on connaît vraiment bien l'assaillant, quel a été son forfait, s'il en est à son coup d'essai, si on lui en veut vraiment...

\- Je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Il m'a fait des avances, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il était pas mon genre et il a essayé de se venger sur Yuzu. Au vu de sa bande, je dirais qu'ils ont un peu d'expérience dans le domaine, et oui, je lui en veux vraiment. Par contre, il faut pas un truc qui laisse des séquelles, je compte les donner tous les trois à la police.

\- Dans ce cas, je vois qu'une seule punition », fit le capitaine avec un immense sourire qu'on ne lui voyait quasiment jamais, reflet de celui de Karin.

En les voyant tous les deux ainsi, Yuzu ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne leur manquait plus que des cornes pour qu'ils deviennent des diablotins en passe de faire une mauvaise farce, le reiatsu qui jaillissait de leur corps leur donnait jusqu'à l'illusion des flammes. Et aussi que le Monde Réel ne survivrait pas s'ils étaient côte à côte pendant plus d'une semaine. Ça tombait bien, Tôshiro ne restait jamais plus de quatre jours d'affilée à Karakura, sauf mission.

Le lendemain matin, les trois brutes qui avaient eu l'extrême mauvaise idée de s'en prendre aux filles Kurosaki se réveillèrent devant le poste de police, attachés avec du gros scotch qui leur offrirait une épilation gratuite si on décidait de les séparer. Les agents qui les avaient découverts avaient essayé de leur faire raconter ce qui leur valait cette situation, mais au vu de leur air simplement terrorisé, ils n'avaient pas insisté. En fait, les coupables avaient même accepté de confesser leurs péchés jusqu'à la dernière patte de fourmis arrachée, pourvu qu'on ne les fasse jamais sortir de cellule.

Il faut croire que Karin et Toshiro pouvaient être particulièrement... convaincants.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien ri en racontant leur histoire à Ichigo et à Isshin une fois rentrés.

Cet épisode avait marqué l'invitation de Toshiro à vie chez les Kurosaki. L'espace d'une soirée, il était redevenu l'enfant que son jeune aspect laissait supposer, et non pas le capitaine Hitsugaya de la dixième division du Gotei 13 écrasé par ses responsabilités.

Le lendemain, il partit sans prévenir personne vers la Soul Society. Seule Karin retrouva une enveloppe sur sa table de chevet. Passé le premier moment de déception, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir en face, comme d'habitude, elle déplia la lettre, découvrant l'écriture élégante mais sans fioritures du capitaine :

_Karin._

_ La Soul Society m'a appelé cette nuit, m'ordonnant de rentrer sur-le-champ. J'aurais bien aimé contempler le résultat de ta vengeance d'hier._

_ Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau l'autorisation de revenir sur Terre, mais ça pourrait prendre du temps, on nous a prévenus qu'une invasion de Hollow prochaine ne serait pas à exclure et de ce fait, Matsumoto souhaiterait que je l'entraîne à améliorer sa communication avec son propre Zanpakuto dans l'optique d'atteindre le Bankai au plus vite. _

_ Joints à cette lettre, tu trouveras quelque chose qui pourrait te sauver la vie en cas d'attaque de Hollows et où aucun shinigami ne serait dans les parages. N'oublie pas de les recharger régulièrement en reishi. Ils viennent de chez Urahara, en cas de défaillance (garantis cinquante ans). Teste-les maintenant pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise._

_ À bientôt, j'espère pour le prochain match,_

_ Toshiro Hitsugaya_

Karin ouvrit le paquet qui effectivement se trouvait avec la lettre, il contenait deux couteaux, le manche suffisamment long pour être manié au corps à corps, et suffisamment équilibrés pour être lancés... Elle doutait de leur efficacité face à un Adjuchas, jusqu'au moment où elle commença à y déverser son reiatsu. Sur commande de la pensée, une lame de glace de trente centimètres apparaissait et disparaissait, s'ajoutant aux vingt constituant l'armature. Des dragons stylisés couraient sur les lames, rappelant ceux que créait Toshiro avec sa propre arme. Les gaines des couteaux leur permettaient de s'accrocher à ses cuisses sans gêner ses mouvements. Le matériau était étrange. Sûrement un dérivé de celui qui constituait les Zanpakutos des Shinigamis. Indétectables aux yeux des simples humains. Elle pouvait aller et venir armée sans rien risquer. Un poids immense se déchargea de ses épaules. Elle avait à présent une base solide pour s'entraîner à défendre Yuzu.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle à la nuit d'été, accoudée à la fenêtre.

Bien que la température soit plutôt élevée et qu'aucun nuage ne voilât les constellations, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir un unique flocon de neige flotter paresseusement vers sa main, s'y poser et ne pas fondre.

...

« Merci » répéta la jeune fille.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Karin ? »

L'interpellée secoua la tête. Elle avait pensé à voix haute, sa main gauche caressant distraitement l'un des couteaux fixés à sa cuisse.

« Non rien du tout. Rentrons avant de tomber malades. »

Avant de rejoindre les autres, elle offrit une dernière fois son visage à la neige. Les flocons qui s'écrasaient sans bruit sur ses joues fondaient instantanément. Tous sauf un. celui-ci se posa sur sa pommette. Elle attendait qu'il fonde, en créant une larme glacée, mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Karin prit la route de la colline où tout avait commencé. Elle s'assit dans la neige et contempla Karakura se revêtir de son manteau blanc. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait préféré la rambarde à la neige et éviter ainsi tout risque de tomber malade, mais ce jour-là, elle savait que la neige ne fondrait pas.

Lentement, elle dégaina ses couteaux et les mit en opposition, créant un miroir d'une pureté que seule la glace pouvait atteindre. Les deux dragons se trouvaient tête-bêche. Ils lui avaient déjà servi plusieurs fois, lui sauvant la vie de justesse.

Comme Toshiro, quand il arrivait et qu'il sauvait le match de foot _in extremis_.

Karin fit pivoter le miroir vers elle.

Dans la glace, on distinguait nettement une jeune fille d'environs seize ans, aux yeux et cheveux sombres, vêtue d'une veste noire qui tranchait sur la bancheur environnante.

Au dessus d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux turquoise, vêtu d'un kimono noir et d'un haori blanc, la garde d'un long sabre dépassant de ses épaules.

La respiration de Karin formait des nuages de buée au contact de l'air glacial. Pourtant, elle se sentait immunisée contre ce froid. Dans un nouveau nuage, elle souffla :

« Yo, Toshiro »


End file.
